Rio's Revenge
by ReLeNtLeSs RaIn
Summary: Rio thought she'd have fun at the carnival, but wha happens when the man opperating one of the rides ticks her off? She builds a bomb of course! R


**Title: **Rio's Revenge

**A/N: **This is somewhat based on a true story about me and my friends. Only…I don't blow stuff up…btw 'tis rated for severe blowing stuff up and mild violence…BOOM! hahahaha

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It started out as a usual day when Rio decided to put a spin on things and ask to go to the carnival that was in town. All she had to do was mention it to Ryoko before she agreed. It wasn't like her to say no to Rio. But when it came to Eyes and Kousuke it was a little bit harder.

Eyes had claimed that he didn't find any entertainment riding a variety of rides that all had the same thing in common.

They all went around in a circle…

But after about ten minutes of listening to Rio begging Eyes gave in just to shut her up. Rio knew that was the only reason he'd agreed to go, but she didn't care. She had it in mind that she was going on a double date with Eyes. Well, it would be a double date if she could convince Kousuke to go. But Rio was sure that she could convince him easily as soon as she mentioned that Ryoko was going.

As soon as Kousuke picked up the phone Rio knew that Kousuke was in a bad mood. He insistently yelled into the phone the entire first part of the conversation.

"What the hell do you want?" Kousuke cursed as he answered the phone. Always when he was eating…

"Baka, do you want to go to the carnival with me, Eyes, and Ryoko today at noon?" Rio's voice sounded annoyed. She was pouting because Kousuke had screamed in her ear.

"Why the hell would I want to—" Kousuke stopped himself as he thought about what Rio had said.

"Eyes is paying so you don't have to worry about money." Rio was trying to convince him in any way possible and she wasn't too sure why. Perhaps it was so Ryoko and Kousuke could go off and do whatever while she got to spend some time with Eyes.

"Did you say Ryoko was going?" Kousuke hated how excited he knew he sounded.

"Yes. What do you have a crush on her or something?" Rio teased. "What till I tell her!" Rio giggled and Kousuke resulted into screaming in her ear again.

"No! She's like a sister!" Rio still didn't stop giggling until she heard Kousuke growl at her.

"Oh. Right," she said rolling her eyes.

"Fine I'll go. But only because that carnival will be crawling with hunters and there's no way Rutherford can protect both of you girls and himself. And god knows Ryoko isn't going to fight viciously. The best she can do is run away."

"Whatever, Kousuke," Rio said. "Meet us outside of Eyes' apartment at a quarter till, alright. Bye-bye," Rio said with a cheery smile and hung up the phone. "Yay! I get to go out with Eyes for a little while!" Rio giggled and rummaged through her clothes looking for an outfit that looked nice but didn't show that she was attempting to look good. (A/N: basically saying that she wanted to get cute innocent clothes hoping that Eyes would comment on them.) "Nothing in the world could ruin this day." Rio smiled picked out an outfit. It happened to be the same one that she had wore the day that she had challenged Ayumu. She even decided to wear the bunny backpack too. Defenantly image of cute to anyone who looked at her.

But Rio was wrong. There was something going to go wrong to rain on her wonderfully planed day. She was one of the blade children, and a regular person. Something had to go wrong or this world would seem too kind.

She met up with Kousuke and Ryoko and Eyes and they haled a taxi and headed for the carnival. The ride was silent and Eyes seemed to be sulking a little bit. Maybe it was because he had to stop working on his music, or the fact that he had to go out of the silence into a world of shitty music and loud voices and not to mention the constant smell of food mixed with vomit. _That_ he could go without.

Soon they arrived at their destination and Eyes willingly paid the driver although Rio had offered to. Not really intending to pay, just wanting to make Eyes think that she was generous. They went into the place that Eyes despised the smell constantly lingering around him making him nauseous from the beginning, bought their tickets and walked around. Eyes didn't buy tickets, he just walked around with Rio and Kousuke and Ryoko. He didn't intend to go on rides that all went around in a circle. They reminded him too much of life. Always going around and around and around and around…

(I'm not going to go into detail on the rides that they went on or anything, because that's not important to the story, but what is important is that Rio was proud of her height because she was tall enough to go on all of the fun rides and still be short enough to go on the childish rides…like the carousel for example. Now that is important.)

Soon it had become late, around eight O'clock and it was just starting to get dark when Rio realized that she wanted to ride the carousel before she went home. Eyes agreed and Kousuke whined saying that Rio was too big for that only to get hit by Ryoko who stated that Rio could do whatever she wanted to do.

So Rio grabbed Eyes by the hand to pull him along as she walked. He had been standing in front of a stand staring aimlessly at the cheap jewelry they were selling. He had no interest in any of it at all. He just needed to get the scent of vomit off his mind.

As soon as they reached the carousel the operator glared down at Rio and stated a few things. He obviously noted that she was older than she looked due to the fact that she was hanging out with what looked like seniors in high school.

"Now listen here," the operator said. "I don't want you standing up or screaming when you're on this ride or I'll take you off!" Rio didn't say anything and put on an innocent look. She nodded and rushed onto the ride, picking out a shiny black horse and sitting on it. She mumbled a few insults to the bastard that she had now given the name _pony-man _as for he was the one operating the _pony-ride _as she had called it when she was little.

Of course, the other three blade children were already aggravated with this _pony-man _so they walked around to the other side of the carousel in order to get away from him. When they arrived on the other side they saw Ayumu and Hiyono there. Of course they were a little bit surprised to see Ayumu, and felt almost embarrassed for Rio. She was acting like such a child in front of Little Narumi.

"So it was Rio I saw getting yelled at," Hiyono aid when she spotted them.

"Yes," Eyes walked over to the railing and leaned over onto it. The air didn't smell so bad over here.

Rio came around the other side of the carousel and turned around to make sure that it was actually Little Narumi that was standing there. She was twisted all the way around in her seat looking, and only turned back around when she knew that they were out of view. But once they came into view she waved and twisted around again to look at them with a smile. That's when she and the others heard it.

Rio had indefinitely pissed off the pony-man.

"Hey! That's the second time I've told you not to turn around!" _No it's not_, Rio thought to herself. He'd never said anything before. "One more time and you're off of there!" Rio thought of many cruel words to say, but kept them all to herself. Ryoko had to grab Kousuke by the shoulder to keep him from running over and attacking the pony-man. Rio was his age, he knew that, but for some reason he felt the need to protect her like a child. She was the baby of the blade children, and his friend. He didn't like it when people messed with the few friends that he had.

"Bastard, he never said that was a rule before. She's not hurting anyone. There's no need to bitch at her," Kousuke whined through gritted teeth.

"Let be, Kousuke," Eyes said quietly. Rio went by again with a pissed off look on her face. Kousuke smirked. "Rio has to learn from her mistakes. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself very well."

Kousuke let out a sigh and a quiet growl. Hiyono felt sorry for Rio. The man didn't have to yell at her did he? That was just so mean. Ayumu remained expressionless. It was almost as if he didn't care.

Soon the ride came to a stop and Rio ended up climbing off not too far from where the others stood. Just then pony-man came up to Rio looking very angry. Rio didn't know whether to run the other direction, climb over the guard rail, or stay put. She stayed frozen. If things got hairy the other were there to back her up.

"Listen here girlie," Pony-man said. "If you don't know how to ride the damned ride, don't come back!" Rio's eyes got big and teary, not out of real shame or fear, just to pull of innocence. "I'm not going to fall for that cute bid now get out of here!" Kousuke snapped right then and there as he saw a lone tear stream down Rio's cheek. Hiyono felt so sorry for the small blade child. Did that guy have to be so mean?

"Hey! How dare you swear at an innocent little girl who doesn't even speak Japanese?" Rio's eyes widened. What was Kousuke talking about? "Bastard, she's only ten-years-old and she's from Russia!"

_Russia? What? _Rio thought to herself. _Oh I get it now. _Kousuke argued with the pony-man for a few moments and then looked over at Rio saying a few random words that meant absolutely nothing in any language, waiting for Rio to reply with something actually Russian.

Rio knew quite a bit of Russian because she had bought a bomb a few years back and the instructions for building it were in Russian so she had to teach herself the language in order to put the contraption together.

"проклятие вспомогательный- человек подлый," Rio cried running towards Kousuke and innocently clinging to his arm through the guard rail. (A/N: Rio had said "Damn pony-man is so mean!" awwww what a sweet little girl.) Kousuke picked her up like it was nothing and set her down on the other side of the railing patting her on the shoulder playing along with the childish bid. Pony-man said nothing as they all walked away. Each one glaring back at the man who went back to operating his ride.

"Rio are you alright?" Hiyono asked following the blade children to the street where they waited for a taxi.

"It's just good acting, Hiyono," Rio said smiling up at said girl. "Eyes, can we go to my apartment and then come back here for just a little while longer. I need to get something to give to the pony-man as an apology." Eyes let out a sigh and then nodded. He really didn't want to come back to this place ever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

About two hours and a half later Rio and Eyes returned to the carnival, not paying to get in because all they were doing was delivering a gift. The carnival was shutting down and Pony-man was finishing up getting all of the tiny kids off of his ride for the night.

When he looked up from his control panel he saw little Rio standing not ten feet away from him, all by herself. Eyes was at a safe distance as Rio had instructed him. He was half a block away. For a moment that man wanted to yell at the innocent little girl who was cuddling a stuffed white rabbit only to remember she didn't understand a word that he was going to say. So instead he just glared at her as she walked closer to him.

"The rides are over, go home," Pony-man said to the girl in a threatening tone, hoping that she would get the message. But instead she walked right up to him. She was pulling the innocent look as she held out the stuffed bunny to him. He glared at her and tried to turn away only to hear her sob.

Fearing that the angry red-head would see her crying, not aware that he was no longer with her, he turned around to face the girl again.

"What's the matter with you?" Pony-man thrust his arms down to where they stuck out as if he were holding onto the sides of a desk, his fingers slightly bent at each joint to look like he was holding a rubber ball in each hand.

Rio's eyes got teary and she thrust the bunny into his hands and sobbed slightly as she turned and ran away. She only went around the carousel where she jumped the guard rail and climbed onto the ride making sure that only a shadow of her could be seen.

Pony-man saw something slip behind one of the horses on the ride and guessed that it was some kid trying to sneak in another ride or damage the carousel in some way so he held the bunny in one hand and walked onto his ride to look for whomever was there. He walked around it not seeing anyone and let out a frustrated sigh. He sat down on one of the seats that sat in front of some of the horses where older couples liked to sit and sat the bunny down next to him.

He looked down at his feet and heard a loud clang. He looked up and saw Rio standing about fifteen feet in front of him. A safe distance in her mind. She was smiling at him and then began to walk towards the hole in the back fence where she could leave.

It was then that Pony-man heard a loud beeping noise. He knew that he was holding a bomb.

Quickly he glanced in the direction of the small 'Russian' girl who stood by the hole in the fence preparing to go out.

Pony-man stood up from his seat, leaving the bunny where it was. He had injured his leg quite a few years ago and couldn't hop the fence so he had to run to the regular entrance only to find it chained up. Either Rio or another employee had locked him in with the bomb.

He ran to the other side of the carousel where the regular exit was only to find it locked too. He attempted to climb out, but ended up toppling over onto the ground.

Rio walked towards the guard rail where the Pony-man had fallen, she had twenty seconds before her bunny bomb would explode. It was time to say farewell to Pony-man.

When he saw her he cursed at her and tried to grab her through the guard rail. Rio smiled at him giggled slightly. She watched him for a minuet as he heard the bomb start to count down in an animatronic voice. When it reached five she started backing away, leaving him to his death. He continually fought to get out of the prison that he was in, but couldn't. That's when he heard the Russian girl speak.

Those last few words, so terrifying to him. They would haunt him even in the after life. So innocent yet so evil. That demon child was giggling at him. Mocking him. He had allowed himself to be killed by a mere ten-year-old who really wasn't a ten-year-old. Then came her evil words spoken so innocently.

"Bye-bye." Pony-man even saw the sick grin on Rio's voice. He knew then that she had done him in since the beginning.

Rio turned and walked towards the hole in the fence, not looking back. Only stopping once she was halfway into the baseball field across the street.

There was a long silence and the darkness shrouded the tiny girl. And then…

There was a giant orange light bursting from behind the girl's silhouette lighting up parts of her face and leaving other parts in the shadows making her look completely evil. Just as evil as she really was.

Then there was the loud sound that was like thunder, only much, much louder. This thunderous noise didn't scare Rio at all. She loved the sounds of her victims' deaths.

A large orange, red, and yellow mushroom cloud filled the skies and Eyes watched it in silence. He felt the explosion vibrate the earth beneath his feet and could only guess at the evil smile on Rio's face.

"Good-bye Pony-man," Eyes said to himself as he walked out to the street and haled a taxi. Now all he had to do was wait for Rio who was gladly watching the bright colors until the dulled down into grey and regular flames. Nothing interesting there.

Now all she needed to do was hale a taxi and wait for Eyes…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Aw, poor Rio, got picked on by Pony-man and now she is waiting for Eyes who is waiting for her. Perhaps she will see him when she gets onto the main road just up the street. Who knows…Haha Pony-man go BOOM! HAHAHA!

Yes this happened to me only for my story, I was there with my friends and I was sitting on the horse in front of them and was looking back talking to them. My Pony-man had said the same thing "don't stand and don't yell" and I got in trouble for being turned around…he yelled at me saying the same thing he did to Rio in this fic and stopped me from leaving after the ride and said the same thing that he said to Rio in the fic. I cussed him out in Japanese and ran off with my friends…God I wish I could've blown him up…


End file.
